The Forgotten
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Deidara is Sasori's masterpiece. A puppet that could feel like a human. Deidara could easily fit in with humans but how far can fit in when he gets challenged by the feeling called 'love' Shounen Ai SASODEI
1. PROLOGUE

**Yes, I know. Another story. I'm bored really :/ I wanted to type the next chapter of Remember Me Always but I just don't have enough time to type it. Don't hate me. But I just hope you guys will like this one as well :) It's up to you if you want to review or what, really.**

* * *

**_The Forgotten_**

_Prologue_

_..._

_.._

_._

_I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry – very blurry. But I forced myself to keep my eyes open. Even half lidded will do. He was there. I could see his crimson hair. He was saying something. It was my name. "Deidara…" He whispered._

_I tried to speak but words can't seem to escape my mouth. My vision was still blurry. He repeated my name, "Deidara…" This time, I could tell that he was very happy. I don't know why I know that he's happy but I could just tell._

_He pulled me into his arms. All I saw was his crimson hair. His locks were like blood but I didn't really mind. If he's happy, then why do tears fall from his hazel eyes? I started to question myself. Then again, I can't think straight. It's like my thoughts went blank._

_He whispered into my ear, "Danna's here. You don't need to worry." Danna? Why? Was that your name? How did you know my name? How did I know that 'Deidara' is my name? I started to ponder again. Still, I couldn't answer those questions._

_I was tired. I was exhausted. I don't know why but my eyelids started to close. No, please don't! I wanted to stay in his arms. I don't know why. "Da- Dann –" I managed to stutter._

_His embrace tightened around me. "Deidara…" He cried, desperate to keep me awake. I wanted to stay awake and wrap my arms around him, too, but unfortunately, my eyes became wide shut. Everything went back to pitch black. Wake me up again, please… Danna…_


	2. Your smile

**I should've updated this at the same day I updated the other story but yeah, I didn't have time. I'm sorry about that. I AM VERY VERY HAPPY THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE THE PROLOGUE :) IT MADE ME SO HAPPY :DD I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Yes, I read 'em :) So yeah, like I kept saying before, Review IF YOU WANT. It doesn't matter to me if it's a flame or anything.**

* * *

**_The Forgotten_**

_Chapter 1: "Your smile"_

_..._

_.._

_._

I opened my eyes once again. I was on top of his desk. The room was filled with lifeless puppets which I used to look like. What words can I use to describe where I am right now? I looked at my hands – I can move them? I quickly sat up. I looked down at my feet and playfully moved them up and down.

He barged in the room. He was angry. His brows were furrowed, so I could tell. But how did I know that such a thing exists when I just woke up yesterday? Maybe it's because he made me _special_.

"Deidara!" He said. He quickly carried my legs back at his desk and laid me down.

"I don't want it on your desk, Danna." I whispered.

He frowned. "Why do you call me 'Danna' if you don't obey my orders?" He made a point. Danna means master. He made me and therefore I should obey his every word. But I don't want to stay on his desk. I want to be with him.

"Danna, what's my name,un?" I asked. I know he'll say Deidara. But when he says it, it's _different_.

"Your name's Deidara." He caressed my face. I can't feel his hand on my face. But when I touch him, he gives off a reaction. I tried to pull him to me – to hug me. Unfortunately, he shook my hand off of him and warned me to never do such a thing. I just want to be with him.

"Danna," I called him, stopping him from leaving the room. "Why can I speak like a human while the others can't?" I wanted to prolong his stay in this room and I've also been meaning to ask him why I'm _different_.

"That's because you're the only successful thing I've done." He uttered, turning his back on me. Why do you have to leave me in this room? It's lifeless and very dull in here. "I don't want you to leave this room or I'll shut you down for good." He said. Those words pierced me somewhere. He was standing by the door, waiting for my response. I can't say no or I'll be disobeying his orders. I stuttered, "Y-yes, Danna."

After that, he left. The lights were turned off; the doors were closed; and I'm lying on his desk. I don't want to close my eyes, but if it's dark in here, I don't have any other choice. Yes, call it sleeping if you're human but I call it dying because I'm a puppet. I don't know if I'm still going to have another chance of 'waking up'. Unlike humans, they - why do I know these things?

Why am I asking these questions as if I'm questioning why and how Danna made me? Stop. "Close your eyes," I told myself. In only a minute, I died.

* * *

Sound. It was laughter. Laughter is a word which means that act of laughing. What it laugh? It is to make inarticulate sounds with the voice expressing amusement or merriment. I'm not going to ask myself why I know that such a thing exists but instead, I'm going to ask whey Danna is laughing?

I opened my eyes. I'm living again. More laughter emerged into the room. That doesn't sound like Danna at all. I stood up from his desk. My feet met the ground. It was _weird_. Based from memory, I tried to touch the door.

Light. There was bright light from the keyhole. I looked through there. 'Danna!'

He wasn't alone. There were other _humans_ as well. They were talking to each other like they've known each other for a long time. I don't need to care if he's talking to some other _humans; _all I want is to be with him.

**~CLUNK~**

What was that? Maybe it's some equipment of Danna's that fell.

It became silent. No more laughter or any voice emerged in the room. It was until someone spoke on the other side of the door, "What was that, Sasori?"

Footsteps were drawing near. It was Danna! He forced himself inside the room. And before I could even utter a word, he whispered angrily, "What were you doing?"

"I was –"

"Shh! Go back to my desk or I'll shut you down!" He ordered furiously.

"Danna –"

"I'll come back. But if you don't follow my orders, I'll really shut you down." He said. I couldn't say another word. I have to follow him or I will never see him again. He switched on the lights. The first thing that I saw was his eyes – his hazel eyes. They were gazing at me.

Danna carried me into his arms. He let me wrap my arms behind his neck. It solved my longing - my _desire_ to be with him. "Danna..." I whispered.

We reached his desk; he settled me down and wrapped his arms around me. "Be good and follow my orders, okay?" He said.

I tilted my head up and down to show him that I am _good_ and following his orders just like how he wanted me to.

"I'll be back." He said, before he finally left.

I sat quietly at his desk. Next to it was a box – no – it's a television. I reached for it with all my effort and managed to make it work. My eyes got fixed on the television. There was a man and a woman. The man was throwing things at the crying woman. "I'm sorry!" The woman cried. I got so interested in it that I ended up an inch close to the television.

"Deidara!" Danna called. I immediately turned to him. "Yes, Danna?" I said.

The television started to become quiet. I glanced back at it to see what happened. But in the end, I only got more confused. What is the man doing? Why are his lips _on_ the woman's? I tried to reach for my lips then I turned to Danna.

He immediately made the television not work by pressing a small flat box – no – a remote. "Danna –"

"I thought you said that you'll be good?" He said. Danna was looking angry again.

"I am! I just got curious,un!" Wait... Curious?

Danna sighed. He sat on top of his desk and he gestured me to sit down next to him. I followed his order. "What is it, Danna?" I asked.

"Deidara, do you know why you're _different_?" He asked, while looking down on the floor.

Alarmed by his question, I immediately asked, "Why?"

Danna looked at me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Because you're _special_. I made you special – you know some stuff that humans use, do, and feel. But there are some other things that I can't let you know. I tried my best but I just can't seem to do that."

"It's alright, Danna. I don't need to know those stuff as long as you're with me." I said

His hand caressed my face. "Deidara, someday, you'll be curious about those stuff, like how you switched on that television. You knew that it was a television, right? But you just didn't know how to make it work. And somehow, you did manage to turn it on."

"Are you happy that I made it work?" I asked.

"Yeah." A smile formed in his lips. "You've got some attitude – I'm sure you know what it means but I don't think I've given you emotions yet."

"Emotions? I don't have them yet?"

"I don't know, Deidara. I don't really know what's happening or what's going to happen next. I'm confused myself. I made you to follow my orders but you have this attitude. And also, you have this _desire_ to be with me."

"Did you make me have this desire thing,un?"

"I don't think I did..." His last statement made me silent for some reason...


End file.
